


Where is My Baby?

by nneazzz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amsterdam, Bruises, Don't kill me please, Drugged Louis, Fluff, He's Drugged, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Missing Louis, No Smut, One direction AU, Or well kinda, POV Harry, Raped Louis, Vacation, at least in the first chapter, but no actual smut, i don't know why i did this, i'm sorry in advance, these tags are a mess i'm sorry, they talk about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: The boys are in Amsterdam, and Harry is staying back the hotel to look through the pictures he took that day while the rest of the boys go out to party.





	1. Airport

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance!!!
> 
> This first chapter is all cute and fun but as you can see from the tags it goes downhill real fast so be prepared! 
> 
> This fic is basically Where's My Baby?: One Direction edition and I've just changed the names of characters and tried to correct most of the mistakes I made while writing that one. English is not my first language tho so this one is probably filled with typos as well.
> 
> Just a few disclamers: This is a work of fiction and not meant to represent any real life events, all possible relations to real events are completely unintentional. Also, I haven't really made research for the fic so there are probably inaccuracies here so sorry for that as well. I do not promote the behavior of the OMC in this fic and I do not promote rape. 
> 
> IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY RAPE OR DRUGGING, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC.
> 
> I suck at writing these things so sorryyyyyy. I'm a mess. Enjoy.

Liam was walking back towards the boys, drying his hands on his jeans. Stupid airport bathrooms. He looked at the boys and he could tell from afar that everything wasn't okay. He got closer to them, raising up his brows to ask what was going on.

"Umm... We might have a slight problem here," Zayn said to him, eyeing Niall.  

Liam didn’t understand until he looked at Niall and saw him, surrounded by all of his stuff that was currently unpacked on the floor. "Niall. You did _not_ leave your passport home right?"

"No, Liam, relax. I swear it's here somewhere!" he said as he was digging through all of the pockets his red backpack. 

"Oh my God, seriously dude? If you can't find it I'm gonna leave and you're going to stay in London. I go to the bathroom for four fucking minutes and you already have the ingredients to a catastrophe,” he sighed. 

"Found it! _Yes!_ " Niall held his passport tight as he yelled so loud an older woman actually told him to shut up. 

It was about five in the morning and they were just about to go through the security. They had all spent the previous night at Zayn's place, and had kinda forgotten they had to be up at four o'clock, so they stayed up until two a.m. They were all so tired after waking up they yelled at each other the whole car ride to the airport. None of them actually had a reason for that, they just did. 

Now, an hour after they had left the apartment, they were finally in the line for security, half an hour late. Louis looked like he was actually sleeping while standing, using Harry's chest as a pillow. Their flight was scheduled to leave in 38 minutes, and Liam was losing his shit in front of everyone. 

"There's no way we're gonna make it guys! This damn queue is so long, it'll take like twenty minutes at least! I mean why are there so many people in here at this time? Who travels this early anyway?"

Harry spoke up for the first time since they had arrived to the airport, having avoided talking  to not wake Louis up. He loved Louis, for sure, but when he was tired and in a stressful situation, he wasn’t the most pleasant company. 

"We, Liam. We travel this fucking early. But don't worry, I'm sure we will make it. Just calm down or you’ll wake him up."

"Oh so you talk too? Great to know you haven’t completely turned into a pillow!" Niall teased him with a grin on his face, which was soon gone, replaced with yawning.

Harry rolled his eyes in response, "I do speak. I just don't want to wake Louis up."

"Haz, he's not actually sleeping, you know? I mean he just pretends to so you'd hug him all the time?" Zayn  said. 

Harry chuckled and shrugged lightly at that, still careful not to move too much or speak too loud. "That's actually not that far fetched, I mean he does definitely do that sometimes. But I think he's actually asleep this time, since his breathing changes when he falls asleep and this is most definitely his sleep breath,” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ hair softly. 

"How can he possibly be asleep right now? I mean we're gonna miss our flight soon!" Liam was almost yelling, getting a few angry looks from the people around them.

"Mate, please, keep it down. I can't deal with Louis being extra grumpy just because you had to lose your shit over the flight we're going to board in fifteen minutes." 

"Okay, shit, I'm sorry. I guess it's the lack of sleep speaking."

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

They ended up waiting in the line for five minutes until they reached the security check.

”Lou, baby, I need you to wake up now,” Harry was softly whispering into his boyfriend´s ear. ”You’ll have to walk through the metal detector by yourself.”

”But I’m so tired, Haz. Can’t you just like carry me? Ask them if it’s okay.” Louis hadn’t opened his eyes yet, and it seemed like he was determined to continue on that path. 

”I’ll ask, but if we have any metal on us we’ll probably have to go separately. Now would be the time to throw away all the guns and knives you’re hiding in your pockets,” Harry joked. 

He could see Louis’ eyes rolling through his lids, but he also caught him holding back a small smile before opening his mouth to talk in a sleepy voice, ”Yeah, whatever, just ask someone already,” Louis said and nuzzled his nose deeper into Harry’s neck. 

”Okay, okay, I’ll ask someone.”

Zayn and Liam were already on the other side of security, putting their shoes and belts back on and collecting their stuff from the plastic boxes. Niall was behind the couple, pushing them forwards impatiently.

Harry put on the brightest smile he could in his tired state, and cleared his throat: ”Uhm, excuse me-” he read the lady’s name tag before continuing, ”- Jessica, would it be in any way possible for me and my boyfriend to walk through the detector together?”

”Umm, well, you’re not supposed to do that, but it is far too early for me to fight you, and I’ll be here for the next then hours so I actually don´t want to either. Just don’t blow up the plane and get me in trouble, okay? And you’ll have to empty your pockets and remove your belts before you go through.”

”Of course, thank you so much for your kindness. Thank you. Really,” Harry said, this time smiling more genuinely.

”No problem,” the lady, Jessica said, blushing a bit. That sometimes happens when Harry smiles at people. 

The taller boy quickly took his phone from his pocket and Louis’ from his. He unbuckled his belt, and dropped the stuff in the same plastic box his backpack was in, before moving to his boyfriends’ belt.

”Babe, you can’t undress me in the airport. I know you love me and my dick very much but we should wait until we’re somewhere more private.”

Harry let out a small giggle, pressing another kiss to Louis’ hair. ”Oh, baby, look at you all sleepy and cute. I’m just taking off your belt, you see, the buckle is made out of metal and I won’t be able to carry you if you have it on.” 

Louis furrowed his brows, seemingly processing what Harry had said. ”Yeah okay. Can we go now?”

”Yeah! Can you come now?” Zayn joined the conversation, “Liam is freaking out over here!” he yelled at them, much louder then he needed to in the relatively quiet room.

Harry didn’t answer anything to either of them, instead scooping Louis into his arms and walked through the metal detector. Louis didn’t even gasp at the sudden movement, being way too tired for that. What he did was groan a bit when Harry put him down on the other side.

”Can’t you, like, carry me to the plane or something?” Louis said while pouting as Harry slid his belt through the loops of his jeans, ghosting his fingers on his hips for a small moment that did not go unnoticed by Louis. 

Harry smiled down at him with fond in his eyes, “I can, but I’ll have to take our stuff with me first,” he murmured, pressing a few quick kisses to Louis’ lips. 

”Oh my God you have shared suitcase too? You’re so cute!” Niall said, a tad bit too loud. 

“More like disgustingly cute,” Zayn added, pretending to puke before laughing. 

”And you’re fucking weird, Niall.” Louis shot back, still not opening his eyes.

"And we're all late, remember? We need to go now!” Liam said, the annoyance in his voice clear by now 

"Man, you really need to chill. If our smart and calm guy freaks out we're screwed!" Zayn pointed out. 

 


	2. Amsterdam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a really short chapter but I couldn't resist writing just a teeny tiny more fluff!! 
> 
> It's a bit of a mess, jumping around a lot but I also wanted to give a bit of backstory to the next chapters.

Their flight to Amsterdam was uneventful. The boys made it to their gate with fifteen minutes to spare, even with Harry carrying Louis bridal style all the way there. They got a few looks, but Harry ignored them, grinning to himself and tried to walk as smoothly as possible.

His arms were sore when he put a very grumpy Louis on the ground at the gate, but he still somehow was able to lift their suitcase to the overhead compartment. Louis agreed to let Harry take the window seat, knowing full well he’d fall asleep the second they took off. 

By some miracle, Harry was awake for the whole flight, all the rest of the boys fast asleep next to him, Louis drooling on his shoulder in a way that somehow made Harry love him even more. 

***

“Harry, can we please just go to the Anne Frank house? We’ll never find that stupid bench!” Niall complained loudly as he followed Harry to yet another tiny alley he was positive would not lead them to their destination.

“But it was in ‘The Fault in Our Stars’ Niall! I have to take pictures of it!” Harry protested, making a U-turn and leading their group to the completely opposite direction as before.

“So was the house!” Zayn exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

They had taken a small nap at their hotel when they got there, and Harry had insisted on going to find the bench from one of his favorite movies before they would all head out to visit the Anne Frank house. The problem was, he was not entirely sure of the location of the bench, and they had searched for it for the better part of an hour.

“Shut up, you guys, you’re distracting me. It’s right behind the next corner!” 

Miraculously, the bench actually was there, and Harry let out a small cry of joy. He pulled out his camera and immediately started to fiddle with the settings. Liam was so tired of walking he sat down on the ground next to Niall as they waited for Harry to take his pictures.

“Louis, can you please sit on the bench? I’ll go to the other side and take pictures of you, so just sit there and look pretty.” Harry said.

Louis rolled his eyes, but the smile ghosting on his face betrayed him. He sat down on the worn out bench and threw his legs up on it as well. At first, he felt slightly uncomfortable being in front of the camera, but he’d gotten used to it through the years. Nowadays he knew exactly what Harry liked, and tried his best when posing for him. He’d learned being difficult would not get him out of the situation.

Louis did different poses on the bench for a few minutes, and soon Harry was walking across the bridge and back to him. 

“These turned out really great, look at the lighting! We really came here at the perfect time. The sun hit your face so perfectly.” He said after pressing a brief kiss on Louis’ lips. 

“I really want to have pictures with the both of us in it. How romantic would that be?” Harry beamed.

“Weren’t they sitting on the bench when he told her he was dying of cancer?” asked Louis with one eyebrow raised, only to be shushed by Harry.

“Zayn? Mind taking a few pictures of us sitting here?” Harry sweetly asked him. Of course, Zayn didn’t have the heart to turn him down, so he got up, grabbed the camera and started snapping.

Harry and Louis sat close to each other on the bench, arms around each other and looking at each other in the eyes with such adoration and love it filled the whole picture. They slowly leaned in, foreheads resting against each other at first, lips meeting in a sweet kiss the next moment.

“Okay guys, I'm done. If you want to film a sex tape, please go inside and _please_ don’t make me film it.”

Louis laughed off the comment, but the way Harry lifted his eyebrows at him sent a stirring through his insides. Maybe Zayn’s idea wasn’t too bad. This would definitely be discussed later. For now though, it was time for Anne Frank.

***

The next two days of the trip consisted of lots of walking around the city, looking around and stopping at every little shop that sold either ugly magnets, cheese or weed. 

 

Harry carried his camera around his neck everywhere they went, and even though his plan was to photograph the city life and buildings, there was a significant amount of pictures of Louis on his camera roll. He had somehow sneaked his way into almost every picture, bright and loud and impossible to miss. Harry didn't really mind, his lense starting to point at Louis more and more as time went by. 

Liam, Niall and Zayn had all bought themselves bouquets of brightly colored tulips, but Harry insisted Louis get sunflowers instead, claiming Louis himself was a sunflower and thus needed to buy them. They had a tiny argument when Louis insisted he was either a dandelion or a rose, but he ended up buying the sunflowers anyway. 

That turned out to be a bad decision, as they soon found out sunflowers were extremely heavy things to carry around all day, but they all had fun nonetheless. Three days into the trip and they felt like they had already laughed more during that time than during their whole lives.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hnnnng idk why I'm posting this at all. You'll get a real chapter pretty soon I promise!


	3. Amsterdam 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry for the chapter title, I suck at naming stuff.
> 
> This chapter is the reason for most of the tags, and contains some triggering things. If you know you're sensitive to subjects as drugging, violence or rape, I suggest not reading this chapter.
> 
> I do not support rape in any shape or form. I do not promote the actions of the assaulter in this fic. This fic most likely had inaccuracies bc I didn't do much research for it, and is not meant to harm anyone. Please do not take anything in this fic as real life advice, I am not an expert.
> 
> With all that said, I'm sorry in advance, again. I also know my chapter lengths are not consistent at all, the last one was under 1k and this is about 4k, and this whole thing is a bit of a mess but hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> If you have watched the Norwegian series SKAM you might find a reference of a reference made in that show ;)))
> 
> Even more messy notes, texts are in italics so they're hopefully easier to read.

Harry was sitting on his and Louis’ shared bed in their hotel room.  He’d taken his brand new camera with him on the week-long trip, and he was beyond thrilled to finally see the pictures he had taken that day. Amsterdam was a beautiful city, and the colors had turned out great. 

 

He did feel a bit bad for not going with the guys, especially considering Louis had basically begged for him to join them, offering a long list of sexual favors in order to get him to come. 

 

But it was fine. It was only their third day there, and Harry was a bit tired anyway. They were all out last night together, and he would join the boys again tomorrow if they weren’t completely hungover.

 

But today, he was sitting on the comfortable bed, all wrapped up in the soft, thick duvet and sipping water, enjoying his moment of peace that was rare while traveling with a bunch of quite loud boys.

 

Opening his laptop, he connected his camera to it, and pictures of the day flooded the screen. He was scrolling through them, picking the best ones and photoshopping them a bit. 

 

Harry added more colors, contrast and cropped some pics, turning them into beautiful works of art. He was working on a particularly great picture of Louis smiling as he walked down a small street, when a message popped up on his phone. 

 

He was slightly annoyed someone had interrupted his peaceful moment, almost ignoring the message, but when he saw it was from Liam, he decided to see if it was important. 

 

 

 

**Group chat: Amsterdam boyZZZ**

 

 

 **Liam:** _H, please don’t kill us_

 

Okay, this can’t be good. 

 

**Harry:** _???_

 

 **Niall:** _We kinda don’t know where Lou is_

 

 

A small panic started to quickly gather up in Harry’s stomach. Amsterdam was a big city, he didn’t want his Louis to get lost in it. 

 

 

**Harry:** _What do you mean you don't know where he is??_

 

 

 **Zayn:** _We mean he disappeared_

 

 

 

No. This wasn’t happening. 

 

 

 

 **Harry:** Have you called him???

 

 

**Liam:** _He said he was going to the bathroom and when he was gone for like fifteen minutes we started to look around and he’s not here at the club_

 

 

 **Niall:** _We called but his number can’t be reached_

 

 

Harry was already out of the bed and putting on his jacket and shoes, laptop neglected on the bed. 

 

 

 **Zayn:** _We’re splitting up now_

 

 

 **Niall:** _Don’t worry Harold we’ll find him_

 

 

He was in the hallway now, pressing the button for the elevator at least fifty times. 

 

 

**Harry:** _Where are you guys? I’m on my way_

 

**Liam:** _The same place we went to yesterday a few blocks away from the hotel_

 

 

 **Liam:** _But I think you should stay there H, in case he comes there_

 

 

Harry was in the lobby now. He wanted to go outside and find his boyfriend, but Liam did have a good point. He usually did. 

 

 

**Harry:** _How drunk is he? Is he able to find the hotel?_

 

 

 **Zayn:** _He drank some beer, definitely more than a buzz going on, but not so much he’d pass out on the street from it or anything_

 

 

**Niall:** _He did have a strong drink in his hand before he left I think, but I mean he could be on his way there right now, maybe he just got a bit lost?_

 

 

Harry sant sat down on a couch in the lobby. It wasn’t comfortable by any means, but in that moment, he did not give a flying shit about the cushion of the sofa. 

 

 

Liam: _Let’s update each other every few minutes in this group so everybody knows if something new comes up, okay?_

 

 

 **Niall:** _Yeah_

 

 

 **Zayn:** _Sure_

 

 

And now all there was left for Harry was to wait. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. It was as if time had stopped altogether. Every time Harry looked at his watch the time seemed to be exactly the same as it had been when he came to the lobby in the first place. 

 

Every time one of the boys sent a text, a small flicker of hope burst inside Harry’s chest, and every time it said Louis hadn’t been found, his heart sank a little more. 

 

Harry was constantly fighting the urge to go out and run around the city, desperate to find his boy, but somehow he managed to stay still. He needed to be there for Louis if he came back to the hotel on his own. He kept telling himself that, over and over again.

 

The worst scenarios possible went through his mind while he was waiting there, every single one of them worse than the previous one. 

 

For the first time in a really long time, Harry was truly scared.

 

_Where is my baby boy?_

 

The fear was not that kind of fear you felt when you have a fear of flying and are on a plane and there is some turbulence. Worse. 

 

Not that kind of fear you felt when you were a kid walking to the bathroom at night when it’s all dark. No. It was so much worse. 

 

It wasn’t that kind of fear you felt when someone was following you in a dark alley. A million times worse. 

 

The last time Harry had been even nearly this scared was last year, the days he thought he had lost Louis. They had had a big fight, resulting in Louis leaving thier flat and living with Liam for a whole week. Harry had been so afraid he had scared him away. 

 

He still remembered that day, that fight, how he had clenched his fists to calm himself down, and he remembered the look of horror on Louis' face. When Louis had thought Harry was going to hit him. They had been yelling at each other for the better part of an hour at that point. That moment had hurt him so much, he would never ever do anything to hurt his own boy. That was the worst day of his life, followed by the worst week of his life before they got their shit together and he had never been more afraid. And that fear didn't come close to this.

 

His head felt like it was about to burst from the worry, and it physically hurt him not knowing where his dear boy was, not knowing if he was okay. 

 

The clock was almost midnight when the rest of the boys had decided to come back to the hotel, get some food and then go searching again. They had decided that none of them were going to sleep until Louis was found and brought back safely. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Harry was just standing up from the couch to get something to drink, when he heard the door open behind him. He turned around at lightning speed, and there he was. Louis. 

 

Harry froze immediately, not being able to move a single muscle in his body, too many thoughts running through his brain to form words. Seeing Louis was such a huge relief he wanted to cry from happiness, but at the same time it felt like a thousand knives were being stabbed at his body all at once. 

 

Louis was standing there, in front of the door, just a few meters away from him. His body was trembling all over and he was clearly trying to catch his breath as if he had been running for the past thirty minutes and letting out silent but visible sobs as he was leaning on the door that was now closed behind him. 

 

The sight of him was absolutely terrible.

 

His hair was all messed up, every dark brown strand damp from sweat and pointing in different directions. 

 

His right arm was hanging limp next to his body, hand clutching his jacket so tight his knuckles were white as snow. The skin on the rest of his hands had turned red in the cold breeze of the night. 

 

Louis’ belt had disappeared, Harry was sure he had put it on when the boys had left, because he had watched Louis get dressed and maybe added a comment or two about his outfit flattering his figure. The soft material of Louis’ T-shirt was crumbled, and it had a rip in the middle of the hem.

 

His shoelaces weren’t tied, and he was missing a sock on one foot. But the clothes weren’t the worst part of his appearance. 

 

The worst part was his face. 

 

Louis was going to get a black eye, Harry could already see it forming, and  a big purple bruise on his left cheek was already visible. His brows were furrowed, forming deep lines on his forehead, his lips swollen, bright red and even bleeding a bit from the left corner. 

 

His bright blue eyes were widened as they were frantically looking around the room, and when they finally locked with Harry’s emerald green ones, Harry could’ve sworn a part of his soul was ripped into a million pieces. 

 

Harry could see everything in those red and puffy eyes. The fear, the desperation, the pain. A small cry escaped the smaller boy’s lips when he saw Harry standing in the lobby, and it pained him even more. 

 

It took Louis about two seconds to close the distance between them, sliding his small hands underneath Harry’s jacket and gripping the fabric of his shirt resting on his lower back. 

 

Harry immediately hugged him back tightly and kissed the smaller boy’s hair before pressing his cheek against the top of his head. 

 

Time lost meaning as they stood wrapped around each other, and after who knows how long they sat down on the same couch Harry had sat on before his boyfriend came back. 

 

Louis was curled into a tiny ball on Harry’s lap, now sobbing uncontrollably. Harry couldn’t register at what moment he had started crying too, but there were hot tears rolling down his cheeks now, falling into his boyfriend’s hair. 

 

“What happened, baby? What happened?” He whispered asked after a while. 

 

Louis couldn’t get a word out of his mouth, and hearing Harry’s voice only made his crying louder. 

 

“Oh, baby. Shhh, it’s going to be okay. I’m here. It’s going to be fine. Just tell me what happened.” He said, before hesitantly adding: “Did someone hurt you, Lou?” His voice cracked a bit during the last sentence, but he decided to ignore it. 

 

Louis still wasn’t talking, but his sobs died down a bit, and after a few seconds, he quietly nodded his head against Harry’s chest. This caused his heart to clench in pain, more severe than ever.

 

“I’m so sorry, baby boy. I’m so sorry,” Harry said as he kissed Louis’ hair and ran his fingers across his back, soothing and relaxing the tightened muscles there. 

 

It wasn’t a big hotel, and there were no other customers to be seen, but the fact that anyone could walk in the door at any moment didn’t seem so nice for this conversation.

 

”Is it okay if we go to our room so we can be alone?” Harry soon asked. 

 

Louis nodded again, and they slowly stood up from the couch. Louis didn’t let go of the taller boy’s shirt when they walked to the lady behind the wide desk in front of the door, and Harry explained their situation to her a bit. 

 

“My boyfriend here was missing, and we tried to look for him. I told the boys he’s back And our friends are heading here, so could you please tell them to come to our room? It’s number 315” He politely asked. 

 

“Of course I can.” She said with a smile, although her face showed clear worry at the sight of Louis. “Could you tell me their names and what they look like?” 

 

“Three boys, about the same age as we are, two of them have English accents and one has an Irish one. Two brunettes, one has dyed blonde hair. Their names are Zayn, Liam and Niall.”

 

The receptionist wrote everything down, and nodded at them, motioning them towards the end of the lobby where the elevators were located. 

 

“Thank you so much, ma’am” Harry said to her when his back was already facing her, and they were making their way to the elevators. 

 

They couldn’t move fast due to Louis hugging Harry’s middle as tight as he possibly could, the entire front of his body glued to Harry’s side and chest. 

 

Once they were finally in the safety of their own room, Harry immediately wrapped their duvet around Louis. He left to the bathroom, and quickly came back holding a warm damp towel and a bowl he had found somewhere in there. 

 

“Is it okay if I clean up your face and hands a bit?” he asked his boyfriend. 

 

Louis looked at him with big eyes, blinking at him slowly. “Yeah,” he whispered back. 

 

He put the bowl aside for a moment, and climbed up on the bed so he could reach Louis’ face. He started to slowly and gently run the small towel across his face. The redness and dirt came off his fave with each sweep, the muscles of his face relaxing a bit with Harry’s touches. Louis’ eyes never left Harry’s face. 

 

Once he was done, Harry kissed the tip of Louis’ nose and carefully took each of his hands out of the blanket. He took his time, making sure every finger was cleaned, and in the end, kissed each one on them as well. He tried to keep his touches as gentle as possible whenever he touched Louis, especially his bruises. 

 

Harry then turned them around so that he was leaning against the soft, pillowy headboard and Louis’ back was pressed tightly against his front. He handed Louis the bowl in case he had to throw up, because he did look a bit sick. 

 

They sat there in absolute silence for what felt like forever, Louis opening his mouth from time to time but no words came out. Finally, when opened his mouth, he managed to make a sound. ”I was so stupid, Harry.”

 

It was a small whisper, so quiet and so fragile. He was clearly struggling with keeping his voice from breaking, and it was killing Harry to see how much his boy was hurting.

 

“What happened, baby? What happened?” Harry asked as he continued to smooth his fingers on Louis’ hands and fingers.

 

Louis took a shuddering, deep breath. “I was too drunk and I-“ he took a deep, stuttering breath before continuing “I didn’t realize he was flirting with me,” he said with what sounded like a hint of embarrassment in his voice, so subtle only Harry could have picked up. 

 

“It’s okay, Louis. You can tell me. You can tell me anything. Take your time. I still love you, baby, no matter what. I promise I’ll ty to make it better if I can,” he tried to reassure Louis, at the same subtly trying to get him to tell Harry what had happened. It hurt to hear, but knowing made it easier to help Louis. 

 

There was another long silence before Louis whispered: “I was so stupid, Harry. I was so stupid. I’m sorry. He gave me a drink and I took it. I drank it all. I didn’t suspect anything. I should’ve declined it, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize, Lou. It wasn’t your fault. I’m not blaming you for anything, okay? Don’t apologize to me. Did he do something bad to you, Lou? Did he hurt you?” He asked, even thought he was pretty sure he knew the answer already. He seriously needed some answers right now. Harry didn’t want to pressure Louis, but at the same time he had to know who he had to kill for hurting his sweet, beautiful, precious and delicate Louis who only deserved to feel happiness and pleasure, love and joy in his life. 

 

Instead of an answer, he felt the muscles of Louis’ stomach tighten just before he threw up into the bowl in his lap. Harry didn’t entirely let go of him, but loosened his grip a bit to let Louis’ muscles move freely when his reflexes told them to. He held his fringe back from his face and rubbed Louis’ back with his free hand soothingly. 

 

When it seemed like he was done, Harry reached for the bottle of water he had left on the nightstand and gave it to Louis for him to drink. At the same time he wiped the sweat from his boyfriend’s forehead. Harry was just about to get up and go clean the bowl when he happened to look inside of it. His heart sunk to the floor when his eyes registered the blue dots mixed with the insides of Louis’ stomach, also noticing the stinging smell of strong alcohol.  

 

“Did-“ he was struggling to find words, “Louis, did he fucking drug you?” Harry quietly and slowly growled, his voice deep and filled with growing anger towards that stranger. 

 

Louis nodded at that, not able to look at Harry in the eyes, instead focusing his attention to their linked fingers, playing with Harry’s rings and rolling them between his fingers. “I can’t remember anything in the bar after that drink.”

 

Harry’s heart was breaking more and more every second, but he could only imagine what Louis had been through during the last few hours. How could someone do that to him? How could someone look at his Louis and even think about hurting him?

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I love you so much. I’m so sorry.” Harry was punctuating every word with a kiss to Louis’ hair, or the places on his forehead he could reach. 

 

They were both crying again, not as intensely as before, just warm tears quietly escaping their eyes and rolling down their faces, dampening their duvet and Louis’ hair. 

 

“The next thing I remember after that was that I was in some crappy room-“ he trailed off, wincing at the memory, but Harry’s constant light kisses and strong arms wrapped around him comforted him enough to continue.

 

“He had tied my hands when I was unconscious so I couldn’t move,” Louis paused to lift up his hands, showing Harry his wrists which, now that he was looking at them, clearly showed bright red bruises around them. 

 

“I screamed for help, and nobody heard me. And he slapped or hit me every time I did that.”

 

Louis’ words were making Harry instinctively tighten his hands around him, and making his blood boil at the same time. He tried to keep his touches gentle, not wanting to hurt Louis even the tiniest bit, but his insides were burning with anger. Harry could already guess what was coming next, but tried to push the thoughts away, not ready to hear the hurtful truth. 

 

“That fucking asshole didn’t prep me, Harry. It hurt so much,” he whispered in the most delicate and quiet voice, cutting through the silent air of the hotel room, just barely audible.

 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered after a break, kissing Louis’ forehead again as his body shook in time with his sobbing. He tried to find words to say for a long time, but was unable to do so. They just sat there in the silent room, wrapped around each other and holding on like their lives depended on it. 

 

“How did you get out?” Harry finally said. 

 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, blinked back some of the tears forming in his eyes before answering. 

 

“When he was done he threw me out of the door into a small corner next to some dark street. I had to put my clothes on there, and I think he broke my phone, or maybe it’s still there, I don’t know.”

 

“I’m going to kill that animal. I’m gonna find him and kill him,” Harry growled, and was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. He had honestly forgotten the boys were coming, lost track of time the moment Louis had walked through the door. 

 

“Who’s there?”

 

”It’s us, the hotel lady told us to come up here, so can we come in?” Liam said through the door.

 

Harry looked at Louis, raising his eyebrows in question to ask if he felt comfortable with the rest of the boys there, and when Louis firmly nodded, he told them to come inside.

 

Liam was the first one to come in and he walked straight to Louis, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug, soon followed by Zayn and Niall. 

 

They sat there like that for some time, all five of them squished on the bed, Niall, Liam and Zayn apologizing over and over again for not looking out for him, telling him how glad they were he was safe. 

 

After a while, Louis started to wiggle out of their embraces, and the boys moved to sit on the other side of the bed.

 

“Do you want to tell us what happened, Louis?” Liam carefully asked, quickly adding, “You don’t have to, of course, if you don’t want to. We’re all just worried.”

 

He hesitated, but eventually nodded. 

 

“Harry, could you tell them? I don’t think I can.”

 

“Of course,” he said, meeting Louis’ eyes to make sure it was okay, and after finding the reassurance he needed, turned to the guys.

 

“Okay, so, shortly put, a guy at the bar drugged Lou, then took him away and-“ he stopped, afraid of his voice betraying him and taking a few more big breaths. 

 

“The guy raped him, and then threw him out on the street,” he said, all at once as fast as he could. 

 

“Shit,” they all whispered in unison, moving closer to Louis and Harry again and wrapping Louis between them. 

 

There was another long silence, which Louis eventually broke. 

 

“I’m gonna go take a shower now,” he announced. He got up from the bed and walked straight towards their bathroom. 

 

“Should we get some food? I’m sorry to switch the subject but I’m starving, and none of us have eaten in like forever,” Niall suggested. 

 

Louis nodded as he disappeared into the shower, closing the door behind him. Niall and Zayn agreed to go and find them some takeout to eat from the place right across the street from their hotel. 

 

Harry took his chance and changed into his pajamas, chatting with Liam as the sound of a shower turning on came through the wall. 

 

“I’ve been a shitty friend tonight, haven’t I?” Liam said, absently staring at a large painting hanging on one of the walls. Or maybe he wasn’t looking at it. Harry couldn’t really tell. 

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Liam. We all know that. He was intending going to the bathroom, it’s okay to not follow people when they do that.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I know. I just feel like, I don’t know, I should have taken better care of him. He’s like my best friend and I feel like I betrayed him.”

 

“Yeah, I feel that too. I keep thinking that if I had came with you all of this could have been avoided,” Harry admitted. 

 

Their eyes met, both of them teared up and faces red. 

 

“It wasn’t your fault either.”

 

 

***

 

 

The boys returned before Louis came out of the shower, and they were already eating their pizzas when he walked out, only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

Everyone turned to look at him, and they all gasped at the sight simultaneously. 

 

Louis’ whole body was covered in still forming but clear purple bruises and red, hand shaped marks. Harry was the first one to react, as he stood up and trapped Louis in another hug, mindful of where to put his hands and trying to avoid putting pressure on his skin. 

 

“How do you think we should kill that damn guy?” Zayn asked. 

 

“I say rip his head off,” Niall suggested. 

 

“No, I think we should cut his limbs off one by one and feed them to coyotes,” Liam disagreed. 

 

Louis walked to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of Harry’s sweatpants and a pink hoodie. Everyone turned away when he changed into them, not wanting to make Louis any more uncomfortable. 

 

They ate their pizzas on the bed, agreeing that their plan was to go to the local police office and report this to them as soon as Louis was ready for it. They would be staying at their hotel until that. 

 

When they had all finished eating, the boys said their good nights and were off to their own rooms. 

 

Harry turned off all the lights, save for the smallest one next to the bed that created a soft warm glow inside the room. 

 

He crawled into the bed and pulled Louis close to his chest. They turned around until Harry was laying on his back and Louis was resting half on top of him, his head on Harry’s bare chest. 

 

“I love you,” Louis said, looking up at Harry with their noses brushing against each other, lips so close Harry could almost feel them move. 

 

“And I love you right back.”

 

Louis moved in and kissed Harry for the first time since he came back to the hotel then, and in that moment it was everything.

 

It was slow, soft and full of love. It said ‘I trust you’ and ‘I love you’ and ‘I’m so thankful you’re here’. They kept it sweet, lips never parting, putting all their unsaid emotions into it, hoping the other would feel them. 

 

After what felt like forever, their movements came to a stop and they pulled apart with a few more pecks. 

 

“I don’t think I can fall asleep in silence, Harry. Can you sing something for me, please?” Louis whispered into the darkness. 

 

“Anything for my baby,” Harry said as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. 

 

He thought about it for a while, and soon started singing in the softest voice he could. 

 

_He is the sweetest thing that I know,_

_You should see the way he holds me when the lights go low,_

_Shakes my soul like a pot hole, every time,_

_Took my heart upon a one way trip,_

_Guess he went wandering off with it,_

_But unlike most men I know,_

 

 

_This one will bring it back whole,_

_Daisies, daisies, perched upon your forehead,_

_Oh my baby, lately I know,_

 

He could tell Louis was slipping into unconsciousness, so he just kept singing in a slightly raspy voice, so quietly now that he was almost whispering. 

 

 

_That every night, I’ll kiss you you’ll say in my ear,_

_Oh we’re in love, aren’t we,_

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs, baby,_

_I feel safe when you’re holding me near,_

_Love the way that you conquer your fear,_

 

_You know hearts don’t break around here._

 

 

And just like that, Louis was asleep. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought, it is greatly appreciated. I'm trying to become a better writer so criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Can't give you an exact date on the next chapter, but I have written more than half of it already so I'll try to get it up next week!
> 
> (Also thanks to Ed Sheeran for the beautiful song Hearts Don't Break Around Here, I highly suggest you go listen to it right now)


End file.
